Bonnie's New Arm
by LuigiG54
Summary: Sad that the old Bonnie can't do what he liked to do, his toy counterpart has some simple ideas that involves giving a new part for him. Set during FNAF 2 in 1987 Note: Toy Bonnie is a girl here. BxTB
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's New Arm

Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. It belongs to it's original owner, Scott Cawthon.

In a pizzria at night, stood a animatronic in one of its' party rooms. It was none other than the Bonnie, the orginal one. Bonnie was in a big dismantled mess. His body showed some holes in them and that his face and left arm were torn off being used for his toy was thinking about the good old days before he and his friends were replaced with more kid friendly versions of themselves. He remembers that he used to play on his guitar and that he would sing and dance with his friends, Freddy, Chica, and sometimes Foxy. He would enjoy making all the kids and even adults happy. He felt happy. But now he and his friends were put in the Parts and Service room with their parts being used for their toy counterparts. He nows feels sad that he can no longer be out to make everyone happy. Then he could hear someone coming. He looked up to see who it was. It was none other then his toy counterpart, Toy Bonnie, or Bon Bon as she was nick named by Bonnie so that there won't be any confusion.

"Hey Bonnie, why the long face?" the blue bunny asked, but then she realize what she said. "Oh wait I didn't mean to-"

"It's f-f-fine Bon Bon." the dismantled animatronic glitchly said due to his voicebox being damged when the workers used Bonnie and his friend's parts for the toy animatronics.

"But I said-"

"I-it's fine Bon Bon I understand-and-and." he said calmly.

"Ok if you say so Bonnie." said Toy Bonnie. "So what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Well I-I-I was thinking about the good o-o-old times with me and my friends be-before we were replace by well you know." said Bonnie.

"Oh yeah that's right." Toy Bonnie knows what Bonnie was talking about. "Me along with my friends replaced you."

"Yes inde-de-deed." he said. "I-I-I remember that I wo-wo-would play on my guitar and sing and dance with my fri-fri-friends Freddy, Chica, and someti-ti-times Foxy. We go around and make every ki-kid and adult happy. They were good ti-times, but then do to ... an incident from the first "restaurant", we were replace by... w-well you know."

"Yeah, I wish they didn't do have to do that."

"Ye-yeah, but instead we're use for spare parts for you and your friends and m-my guitar is being u-u-use by you."

" 'sigh' If only there was a way for you and your friends to perform again." thought the blue animatronic bunny.

"Y-y-yes it would be n-n-nice to play with my guitar a-a-again, but I g-guess dreams don't always come tru-tru-true." he said sadly and then he stood up and he walk sadly out of the party room.

Toy Bonnie felt bad for Bonnie. She wish that she can do something for her friend. Then the blue animatronic thought of an idea. So she run out of the party room and she made her way to the Parts and Service room.

Toy Bonnie came to the front of the Parts and Service room. She walked to the door and opened it to check inside. The room is dark, but she along with the other animatronics, new and old, can see in the dark. She looked around the dark room to see that none of the old animatronics are in the room which is to the blue animatronics relief.

" _This is great, now it's alot more easier to find what I need for Bonnie_." the blue animatronic thoughted.

She then looked around the dark room. She found several boxes underneath a table that's in the room and she found one box that's labeled, spare parts. She opened the box and she tried to find a left arm for Bonnie. She found lots of right arms, but no left arms. Then after searching through the box with the spare parts, she finally found what she was looking for, a left arm. She felt relief, but the arm that Toy Bonnie found was odd.

"Well this is odd, but at least I found a left arm." she said to herself.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was walking around the empty pizzria. He didn't talk to any of the other animatronics while he was walking. He was still thinking of how he was like back then. He walked alone in the dark pizzria. Then the purple dismantled bunny could hear another animatronic running towards him. It was Toy Bonnie and she was running towards him with excitement.

"Bon B-bon?" he said. "Why are you s-s-so excited about?"

"Bonnie guess what?" said the excited blue bunny. "I found a spare arm for you."

"R-r-really?"

"Yes really; just follow me." Toy Bonnie said and then she ran back to the Parts and Service room with Bonnie following from behind.

The blue animatronic bunny made her way back to the Parts and Service room, with Bonnie following from behind and entered the dark room.

"Ok Bonnie, can you please sit on the table and close your uh you know?" said Toy Bonnie.

So Bonnie listened to what the blue bunny said and he did. After Toy Bonnie checked to make sure that the dismantled bunny really did closed his "eyes", she went to the box that's labeled, tools and she took out the things that she needed. It took her some time to figure out how the tools work, but eventually the blue animatronic bunny manage to figure out how to work them and she started to put in the spare arm that she found for Bonnie.

An hour later, she manage to put the spare left arm on Bonnie.

"Wow who would've know that using those tools were difficult?" said Toy Bonnie.

"Ye-yeah, it's a good thing you practice them." said Bonnie.

"Well anyways you can open your "eyes" now." informed the blue bunny.

So Bonnie opened his "eyes" and looked at himself. He checked and he was surprise and shocked. He now has an arm on his left side, but he was shocked to see that it was the arm of Toy Chica.

"Bon B-B-Bon, why did you give me the a-arm of Toy Chica?" he asked.

"Um well when I was searching for any spare arms for the left side for you, I only found this one. I'm sorry that I have to use this part instead." she said worriedly.

She waited for a response from the dismantled animatronic, but he just stood there. Toy Bonnie was worried.

 _"Oh no, did I caused him to short-circuited_ _or something?"_ she thoughted. "Please Bonnie answer me ; I was only trying to help-"

"It's alright Bon Bo-bo-bon." He said putting his right hand on the blue bunny's shoulder. "I understand th-that you're ju-ju-just trying to help me in order to relive-live-live how I was ba-ba-back then."

"Oh ok, I'm just glad that you're ok?"

"B-b-but I don't know h-how everyone else is g-going to react."

"Oh please Bonnie, can you try the arm out for one night?" Toy Bonnie begged with her adoreabliness. This is an expression that everyone, not even Bonnie, could resist.

"Alr-right Bon Bon if you i-insisited." he replayed.

"Yeah thanks Bonnie." she said as she gave the purple dismantled bunny a hug, which he mentaly blush.

"S-so what do yo-yo-you want t-t-to do before we gi-give the ol night guard a-a-a scare?" asked Bonnie.

"How about we show everyone your new arm while we walk around?" suggested Toy Bonnie.

"'sigh' Well if you say so. Co-come on let's go walk-lk-lked around before we gi-gi-give the ol night gua-ua-uard a scare."

"Ok."

And so the two animatronics walked out of the Parts and Service room to show Bonnie's new arm to the other animatronics.

The two animatronics walked into the hallways, where two different party rooms on each side of each and on the other side of the hallway stood the security office. While the two animatronics were walking around, they could hear a converstion happening. They looked into the room they hear the conversation and they find Chica and her toy counterpart, Toy Chica or to make it easier for the other animatronics, Chia.

"Hey Bonnie, how about we show them your new arm?" Toy Bonnie suggested to Bonnie.

"Well ok-k-key if you sa-say so." answered Bonnie.

And so the two animatronic bunnies walked to the party room where the Chicas are in. Both of the chick animatronics looked from their conversations to see them.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" greeted Toy Chica.

"Hey you guys." responed Toy Bonnie. "Guess what, I found a new arm for Bonnie."

"Oh really now?" said Chica. "Can we see this new arm of yours, Bonnie?"

"Uh I-I-I don't know." he responded.

"Oh come on, let's see your new arm." begged Toy Chica. "Pleasssseeee?

"We-well if you s-s-say so."

And so Bonnie showed the two yellow animatronics his new arm. When the purple bunny showed them his new arm, they were surprise.

"Wait a second, isn't that Toy Chica's arm?" asked Chica.

"Uh well it is, because you see I was trying to find any other spare arms for Bonnie, but all I found are arms for the right side. " explained Toy Bonnie sheepishly.

The animatronics stood there in silence for a couple of minutes before Chica broke the silence with laughter.

"Oh my gosh, you used my sister's arm for your left arm? That's hillarious." the dismantle Chicken said. She laugh so hard that she accidently dropped herself to the ground. Since her arms are stuck being stretch out, she had a hard time getting back up, but she just continue to laugh.

"Um I think that is an ok idea, but it looks like my sister thinks it's funny. I'll help her back up while you two go somewhere else." said Toy Chica.

So the two animatronic bunnies did what she told them as they both leave the party roon, while Toy Chica helped the laughing animatronic to get back up.

"Well it seems to me that one of them liked the idea." said the blue bunny

"Bu-bu-but Chica laughed at-t me." told Bonnie.

"Don't worry about that." said Toy Bonnie. "I'm sure everyone else might like the idea."

"I highly doughted th-that."

And so the two animatronics went off to other different locations of the pizzria to show everyone Bonnie's new arm.

The bunny animatronics walked around to different rooms of the pizzria. The other animatronic's reaction are mixed. Some of them laugh at the purplr bunny's odd new body part while others feel bad for him. Bonnie was getting embarrassed by them. By the time the two were finish walking around, it was about five minutes before midnight, the security guards shift for the night.

"That was something, Bonnie." said a exhausted Toy Bonnie.

"I-I know that." replied Bonnie.

"I guess that didn't work out much, but on the plus side there were some that felt sorry for you."

"I g-guess s-so."

Then the two animatronics could see what time is it on a wall clock.

"Hmm i-it looks like i-i-it's almost time for th-th-the security guard to come."

"Yeah." Then Toy Bonnie thought of an idea. "Hey Bonnie."

"Wh-what is it, Bon Bon?" asked Bonnie.

"I think I have an a way to take advantage of this. Come on follow me."

The blue animatronic ran back to the Parts and Service Room. The withered purple bunny sighed and so he made his way back to the Parts and Service room for Toy Bonnie's idea.

 **Well here's the FNAF fanfic that I have been working on for eight months. Originally I was gonna put this up on the month before the third FNAF game, but the file that I was working on here was corrupted and so I have to struggle remember what I put up and due to school work and other things, I barley had time working on this. So yeah this is different from how I originally put it, and now thismay be bad. Orignally this was gonna be a one-shot, but I grew tired of working on one chapter and so I'll work on the next chapter soon. Hopefully I can finish this before the FNAF fandom has disputted. So if other people like this, then I'll make it how I orginally intended, mostly the way the parts are layed out. So yeah, see you in the second part.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie's New Arm Part 2

Disclamier: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. The franchase belongs to its respective owner, Scott Cawthon.

It was midnight by the time the security guard of the pizzria arrived to take his shift. The guard's name is Jeremy Fitzgerald and he felt nervious coming back here. When he watched the place on his first night, he felt like nothing could ever harm a kids place. That all change when he expereince the animatronics trying to kill him (or so he thinks). He came to his office, with coffee in his hand, and prepare himself for what madness is in store for him.

Three hours later

The young night guard was doing a great job so far. He manage to check the cameras, wind up the Puppet's music box, use his flashlight to flash the animatronics, and use his Freddy Head to fool the animatronics. He felt a little better, but he still felt a bit freaked out.

Jeremy noticed something strange while he was checking the animatronics, he barely has seen the old Bonnie and his Toy counterpart. He wondered if anything bad happened to the two animatronic bunnies (even though they're the ones trying to get him). As he used his flashlight to check the hallways, his heart stopped as he spotted the old run down bunny that he was looking for, only he noticed some differences from the other times he encounter him. The withered animatronic seemed to have another arm now, but it seems that the other arm's hand contains shaper fingers and it's a bit darker then his original color. Jeremy flashed his flashlight at Bonnie which in response he left the hallway. He then checked the cameras to see if Bonnie was in Party Room 1 and indeed he was there staring at the security camera. He put down the camera monitor to wind up the music box and flash the hallways to make sure that there isn't any animatronic in front of him. Lucky for him there isn't anyone there. He checked the cameras to see if Bonnie was still in Party Room 1, but he found out that he isn't there. Jeremy quickly checked the left vents camera and he found him there. He lowered the camera monitor to check on the other animatronics and wind up the music box. After he wind up the music box, he checked to see if old Bonnie was now in his office, surprisingly he wasn't.

However Bonnie was waiting for the signal that Toy Bonnie give to him so he can show off his new body part and scare the night guard. Meanwhile, Toy Bonnie enlisted help from some of the other animatronics (or some of the ones that didn't made fun of Bonnie's girlish arm,) to help with the plan. Mangle was in position in the right vent while Freddy appered into the office's entrance. Jeremy flashed the flashlight at Freddy while Mangle made her way through the vents and got her sights on the security guard. After Old Freddy left, Mangle activated her distorted radio, which startled Jeremy as he quickly put on the Freddy mask on. Mangle stalled for some time until she finally climbed back through the vents again as Jeremy took off the Freddy mask in a slight relief.

He checked the cameras and winded up the Puppet's music box, which marks the signal for Withered Bonnie's coming. The withered animatronic crawled through the vents and got out of them as he walked towards Jeremy's office desk. As the young night guard put the camera monitor down, he felt his heart stopped in fear as he found out that the withered bunny is now at his office desk and is now staring into his eyes. Jeremy nerviously fridgeted to get his freddy mask on. He manage to put his mask on, and watched as the environment flashes around him and the old bunny "slipped" away. Feeling that he was safe, he took off the Freddy mask off, he checked the vents and hallway to make sure no animatronics are in the areas, and he winded up the music box. However his camera monitor went down by none other then the withered bunny as he rised from beneath the ground. He screeched at Jeremy as he used his new terrifying arm to try to grab him. The young night guard was so terrified by this that he put his hands up in fright, however while he did that, he accidently hit his coffee cup into the air. The coffee cup then landed all over the withered animatronic. Withered Bonnie's new arm's paint started to washed off.

Jeremy noticed this and look at old Bonnie's "terrifying" new arm. He could see that the paint was washing off, revealing a yellowish color in the arm. After a while, it revealed a bit more of the new arm. Jeremy process this in his mind for a minute, and then he realize that the "new" arm that withered Bonnie has on is actually one of the spare arms for the toy animatronics. He looked again at the arm attached to the old bunny and he realized that it was Toy Chica's arm.

"Oh my gosh, really?" Jeremy Fitzgerald said as he started to laugh. "I can't believe that you have such a girlish arm on you. What a laugh."

The young night guard laughed at the animatronic. Bonnie felt embarrass by this, but inside he also felt angry. For the whole night, he was laughed at by some of the animatronic in shame, but he remained calmed thanks to his toy counterpart's comfort. Now however, he couldn't take anymore embarrassment. In rage, he punched the young night guard. The other animatronics watched in shocked at the withered bunny's actions. Bonnie came back to his senses realizes what had he done. In dispear, he ripped the new arm off of him and he ran out of the security office and into the dark hallways. Toy Bonnie felt worried about her old counterpart, so she went after him.

* * *

Toy Bonnie found him back in the Parts and Services room, sulking sadly for his actions. Bonnie felt ashamed for his actions, and he wonders what would happen to him now. He just sit in the corner of the room thinking about what would happen to him. Then he noticed Toy Bonnie in the room.

"Hey uh Bonnie are you okay?" she said worridly.

"N-not now Bon B-b-bon." he said sadly. "I-I-I don't want t-to talk about it r-r-right now."

"Please Bonnie." the blue bunny begged. "It's not really your fault."

"Bu-bu-but it is." he said. "Wh-what if I ki-ki-killed him?"

"No way Bonnie, I know that you're the type of person, or animatronic, that wouldn't harm someone." she said.

"Re-really?" asked Bonnie.

"Yes really, Bonnie." she said comfortly. "Besides I'm sure that Jeremy isn't really badly hurt, right?"

"Hmm I gu-gu-guess so." the withered animatronic said now feeling a bit better. He got up with the help from the toy animatronic.

"I'm sorry that my idea didn't turn out to be good." she said sadly.

"It's f-fine, Bon Bon." he reassured her. " At le-least I get t-t-to have some experience on hav-having two arms again. L-let's go see i-if Jeremy is al-alright."

And so the two animatronic bunnies walked out of the room and made their way back to the security office.

* * *

When the two came back to the office, they found the Puppet, along with some of the other animatronics, checking if Jeremy wasn't really badly injured. They looked up from the young night and looked at the two animatronic bunnies. The Puppet hovered towards them.

"I-is he alright, Puppet?" asked Bonnie worriedly.

"No he's fine." he responed calmly. "It seems that you hit him so hard, that you just knocked him unconsciously. The rest is fine, but you should be more careful next."

"I kn-know I'm sorry." Bonnie apologize.

"Apology accepted." said Withered Freddy. "Just try not to do that again alright?"

"Ok Freddy." the withered bunny responed.

"Now then, since Jeremy is knocked out, all of you can do whatever you want while I watch him." said the Puppet.

"Ok."

And so every animatronic left the security office, save for Bonnie and Toy Bonnie who remained to talk.

"So Bonnie what do you want to do?" asked Toy Bonnie happily.

"Hm h-how about we go w-with out friends?" replied Bonnie happily as well.

"Sounds like a plan."

And so the two animtronic bunnies walked out of the security office to join their friends for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Four years later

In another pizzria, Bonnie, now fixed and given parts again along with his withered friends, are now performing on stage again while entertaining kids and grown ups alike. However Toy Bonnie and her friends were not there due to...an incident that forced the establishment to scrapped them and move to a previous pizzria. Bonnie felt sad by this.

"Hey Bonnie." said Freddy. "Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll be reunited with our friends soon."

"Yeah." Bonnie said sadly. "I'm sure we will soon."

 **And so I finally finish the first FNAF fanfic that I've made. Sorry if it really didn't really intrest you, but this is something that came to me. Now I can try to work on the other FNAF fanfics that I had in mind and try to update other fanfics...hopefully. Until next time.**


End file.
